Fairy turned Specialist
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Ember, a fire fairy, has been utterly destroyed by the specialist she loves. She plans to show him just how strong she can be by taking his place as best Specialist from him. Starts shortly before episode 1, season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Turned Specialist**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The fairy girl ran to the place she and her boyfriend usually met at, her long dark red hair flying behind. Jeesh, she was so late! She hoped Kay would understand; her Transfiguration class had run late again. She rounded the corner, a smile on her face. She stopped short when she saw the scene in front of her, her smile fading, a look of incredible pain on her face as she beheld the specialist she loved in the arms of some chick and they were kissing passionately. "Kay, what…?" She yelled, but words failed her. He turned to face her and walked to her. "Oh, poor dear Ember, did you think I wouldn't get bored of you? Honestly, you're so boring and annoying, I'm glad the charade is over!" He said cruelly, a broad smile on his face and she felt her heart break a little more. "You said you loved me." She said brokenly and the other girl wrapped her arms around HER Kay, smiling possessively. "I lied, honestly I was a little disappointed in how easily it was to fool you, and it was a half-assed lie, at best." Tears were now streaming from her eyes, but now it was anger that filled her, not sadness. Fire rose from her and she screamed as it exploded out from her. The cheater and his girlfriend scrambled for cover but she didn't care. She stayed there, surrounded by her own flames, crying her heart out as the flames destroyed the place that had held so many happy memories for her, memories that held him in them. The teachers from Alfea came searching for her and found her, being burned by her own fire but not caring and not moving. The pain was her punishment for being stupid enough to trust her heart to another person. They carried her up to the castle and she had to spend many weeks in the hospital. Even when she left, she had many scars and she no longer resembled a beautiful fairy and she had had to cut her beautiful dark red hair shorter than her shoulders. Her powers had burned themselves out, turning on her. But she didn't care about any of these things, mostly. Kay had prided himself on being the best specialist Red Fountain, so she would beat him at his own game. She would become a Specialist.  
On her first day at Red Fountain, she was bullied by the boys at every turn. Girls were meant to be fairies and witches, not specialists! That was their job, they said. She ignored them. If she could become the best, she could prove them all wrong. She would prove to herself that she was better than Kay and that she would show him that.  
Over the weeks turned months, she trained at every second. She learned every weapon till she could use every one, woke at the crack of dawn and went to bed after everyone else did to train longer and harder, and she wrangled dragons until the boys gave her the nickname "Dragon Girl". To commemorate this, she got a tattoo of a dragon on her shoulder. Her teachers watched her with a mixture of surprise and pride. She was awarded a spot on Prince Sky's team, along with his squire Brandon, Timmy the techno genius, and Riven the jerk as she called him. But her journey didn't end there.**

" **We've been summoned by Stella of Solaria, the Sun and Moon fairy. She's on earth, in a place called Gardenia and needs our help right away. Timmy, can you pinpoint her location?" Ember asked, standing up from her seat and adjusting her twin swords on her back. "Tch, why do WE have to go help some ridiculous fairy?" Riven sneered and she rolled her brown eyes, the scar on her cheekbone shining white in the light. "Cuz she asked us to. Are we going to ignore someone in need of our help just because it inconveniences you?" Sky asked him and she smiled slightly at the look on Riven's face. "I got her location, we'll be there soon. Hang on!" Timmy yelled as he turned on the ship's highest speed. While the guys shouted and hunkered down at their seats, she smiled and stayed standing. This was one of the closest ways to flying she would ever get ever again and she refused to sit down.  
They had come just in time. A hunting troll, an ogre and several ghouls had cornered two girls. One was obviously a fairy; the other seemed to be human. Riven wrapped his whip like weapon around the hunting troll's neck while I moved the girls out of the way and I moved just as Riven got thrown between them. "Underestimated your opponent again, I see." I commented while he shook his head. What an idiot. The hunting troll started towards Brandon and Timmy while Sky stood there, leaning on his green blade. "Sky, Ember, a little help!" I nodded and started pummeling and pushing the troll back while Sky opened a hole in the ground using his sword. "My turn!" Timmy yelled, and using his blaster, assisted me in herding the troll back into the hole. We all turned toward the ogre who had regained consciousness from whatever the girls had done to it but was clearly realizing he was outnumbered. "I'll be back, Blondie." He snapped at the fairy girl and he and the ghouls disappeared, leaving the troll behind. "Everyone ok?" I said, keeping an eye on Riven, who definitely didn't look too happy. "Bloom, meet our heroes." The fairy said. "Prince Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Ember. She's the only female specialist at Red Fountain." Bloom looked like she was still trying to take everything in and I felt kinda bad for her. She had obviously been thrown into this crazy world and she was still trying to figure everything out. "Don't worry, the magic world isn't all danger and violence. There are some good parts too." I told and had to go to the ship before Riven tried to be a jerk and take off without me. Though I would hope he learned his lesson after last time. He tried to leave without me and when I whistled up my dragon and caught up to him, I gave him the butt whoopin of a lifetime. My dragon blew fire at him and he screamed like a small child. I don't say "like a little girl or like a little boy" both are disrespectful and annoy me.  
I collapsed on my bed with a sigh and immediately sat back, my twin red blades digging in my back. Oww. I looked at my pillow and was surprised to see a letter from my dad. He hadn't been answering my letters since my powers burned out and I had actually had been planning to visit him. I opened it, and as I read it, I was surprised I didn't set it aflame, I was so mad. "** _ **This is not the path I would expect from the daughter of a Lord and I am ashamed of you and what you have become. As of this moment, I have disowned you and you are no longer my child and frankly, good riddance. You always would embarrass me in front of my King and fellow nobility. You are on your own. Stay away from me and mine."**_ **Powerless and familyless, how fun. I ripped up the letter until I couldn't anymore and threw it in the trash. Fine, I didn't need them either! Good luck to my sisters and brother, they were going to need it. There was a knocking on the door and I got up to answer it. "Hey Ember? Umm…" It was Lucas, one of the newer first years. Kids joined at all times of the year, so they needed to catch up quickly. I joined at the very beginning, so I was ahead to some of them. "Hey Lucas, what's up?" I asked and he fiddled with his practice sword. "Cortatorta taught us a new move today, but it's really advanced and I need help with it. Will you help me?" I nodded and went to get my practice sword. If I used one of my real swords, I could hurt him.  
I jumped away as he lost his grip on his sword yet again and I sighed. He opened his mouth but I said sharply. "Don't even think about apologizing again." I took a deep breath and tried to relax, but it was getting harder. "You have to hold on to your sword TIGHTLY, not as loosely or you'll never be able to use the sword properly and your opponent will have a lethal advantage." I reminded him and he snapped. "I know! You're supposed to be helping me, not lecturing me!" he picked up his sword again and this time, I decided to teach him a lesson about letting your opponent having such a dangerous advantage. When he held his sword at the ready position, I kicked his wrist and his sword flew out of his hand. I easily caught it and as he was reaching for it, I crossed both swords into an X over his throat. "If I was an opponent and these were real swords, you would be dead. STOP GIVING ME AN ADVANTAGE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE PUTTING YOUR HEAD ON THE EXECUTIONER'S BLOCK." I shouted, fed up with his refusal to listen. "I cannot teach you if you refuse to listen. Now git!" I snapped and tossed him his sword and started walking away. I heard his footsteps pounding on the floor and turned, bringing my sword up to cross it with his. I forced his sword down and attacked with a flurry of attacks. If he could keep up or even disarm me, then I would continue to teach him. If he lost, then even I couldn't teach him. He kept up with me and even dealt out a few attacks. I guess he was paying attention after all and I smiled at him slightly. For some reason, he got even redder than he already was and fumbled. The match ended with my sword at his throat, but agreeing to keep helping him.  
Unbeknownst to either of them, Kay was looking at his ex-girlfriend with a very angry look on his face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Turned Specialist**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ember opened the door of her closet like room to find it absolutely trashed. Well, that hadn't happened in a while. She wondered which idiot had started it this time. On her now ripped sheets were the words "leave now or worse will happen" in dripping red paint. Oh please, was that the best they could do? She started cleaning while humming a song about a phoenix. That night, she tattooed a phoenix on her other shoulder and felt something stir in her. Phoenix was her mom's name.**

 **Ember and the other specialists were on their way to Alfea and Ember was slightly nervous. Nervous because people would ask why the transfer and no one knew about it except the teachers at Alfea. Not even the teachers at Red Fountain knew and she planned to keep it quiet. Unfortunately though, it was required that every student come to this particular event. She finished putting her cloak on and brushed her slowly growing red hair out of her face, making the old burns on it stand out. When she first came out of the hospital wing, she was teased and bullied relentlessly about her short hair and scars. Tonight she wanted the girls who had bullied her to see how strong she had gotten.  
She smiled slightly when she saw Stella and a group of girls who must have been her friends, but where was Bloom? She shrank back into the shadows and stayed near the window but chuckled when she saw the exchange between Brandon and Bloom. Her eyebrows furrowed when Bloom whispered something to Stella and the other girls and they ran off, Brandon looking confused. She followed them silently and as she approached the corridor, she heard snatches of their conversation. "Trix… eggs… ring… Stella" she stepped into the corridor. "If y'all want to sneak out of somewhere, you can't look so nervous. One would think y'all have never snuck out before." She said jokingly but stopped when she saw the tense looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" The girls exchanged glances then Bloom stepped forward and explained what was going on.  
"Well that's not good." Ember said at the end and the girls nodded, formed a circle, and recited a spell. Ember watched as a trail of glitter made its way through the crowd and disappeared inside the trunk. She made her way through the crowd and helped pass the eggs out, hoping the spell had worked. She smiled slightly when the fairies opened the eggs and butterflies came out. She nodded in the girls' direction and they smiled back. She went back to the window and stayed there.  
The party was in full swing but Ember couldn't shake the growing feeling that something wasn't wrong. Her instincts had never failed her. She glanced out the window and what she saw made her wish she still had her powers. She walked over to Stella and the other girls, and grabbed Stella's shoulder. "Bloom is outside being attacked by the witches you talked about! I won't be much help in a magical fight, but you girls are her friends and have powers!" She whispered fiercely and the girls' smiles faded from their faces and they ran to the window. They were approached by Faragonda, who practically pulled them away. Damn! Ember ran down the stairs, pulling out the small disc that expanded into a shield. She was surprised by when she got out there to find that Bloom had transformed and was flying above the witches, who didn't seem to be very pleased. She winced when Bloom was sent flying and fell in the bushes and ran to find her behind the bushes. Ember covered them both with the huge shield until the witches were gone and they breathed a sigh of relief. "You OK?" Ember asked Bloom and Bloom nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks for coming to help." Bloom said and Ember nodded. The girls came running out and they crowded around Bloom and Ember slipped inside.  
Ember was back in her usual spot when Brandon asked Bloom to dance and Ember smiled sadly. It was very alike to a painful memory. Finally, Ember couldn't take it anymore and went outside.  
Kay watched as Ember watched Bloom and Brandon and finally went outside, shoulders slumped. Good. She was remembering him. As long as he held domain over her heart the way he did now, she would never love again. Whether she loved him or hated him, her heart was dominated by him and him alone. He smiled and the fairies near him edged away from him. He went out onto the balcony and watched as she walked across the grounds. Jeez, she was the perfect target and how better to remind her that she was never free of him than by using her as target practice? Glancing around, he pulled his crossbow from its holster, loaded it, aimed it at her, and fired. Somehow, she glanced up at him, she could see her now brown eyes widen and she leapt away from the arrow. But not far enough away and the arrow entered her arm and stuck there and he smiled at her cruelly, waving. Instead of crying or screaming in pain like he had hoped though, she ripped a large piece of cloth from the bottom of her cloak, put it between her teeth, and ripped out the arrow from her arm. His eyes widened as he watched her wrap her arm, not making a sound of pain once. When she was done, she came back up and he made his way back inside the ballroom. The specialists were getting ready to leave and Cortatorta and Salamin were looking for him and Ember. She walked in, came right up to him, and said loud enough for Cortatorta and Salamin to hear her: "This is yours, I believe." and presented him with the still bloody arrow. He watched his teachers as they connected the dots and he saw her team members connect the dots.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Turned Specialist

Chapter 3

The night of the party after Ember had fought off the medic from Red Fountain, stitched her arm up, barred her door, and went to sleep; her team took action against Kay. Timmy held Kay while Sky, Brandon, and even Riven beat the crap out of him. They beat him up so badly that he was forced to go to the medic and stay there for at least two weeks. While he was in there, he stewed and plotted. He couldn't go up against Brandon, Sky, and Timmy. But he could fight someone smaller, weaker, and stupid enough to reveal her fears to him.  
Ember fought off her nervousness as she and the other Specialists stared at the raging waters. The water challenge. Swimming through raging water is hard enough, but when someone has to hold your ankles down, and you have to fight them off, it just became way harder! Ember used to love the water, but then her mom drowned while swimming and after that, Ember became nearly petrified of the water. But, number one rule, never ever show any fear in front of these guys or they would tear her apart like wolves. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Cortatorta asked. "I'll go." She volunteered and stepped forward, chin high. I looked down at the water, took a deep breath, and dived in.  
 _"Holy crap, it's so cold! Why is it so cold?! I can't breathe!"_ I thought frantically, panicking at the icy cold water. Fighting wouldn't help me and neither would panicking, so I HAD to calm down. I had to swim with the current, not against it! Yes, I had a plan now! I was nearly at the end when something grabbed my ankle and I nearly jumped out of the water! Of course! The second part of the test! I glanced down and glared when I saw Kay. He smiled cruelly and started pulling me down. I started struggling, kicking and trying to force myself upwards. I looked down and screamed, losing all of my remaining air as Kay transformed into my mom, long wavy hair billowing around her, her golden eyes looking up at me accusatorily. My lungs screamed for air but mom's gaze held me; the accusation in her eyes the same as the day she died. Because I was unable to save her. I frantically tried to breathe, but it was in vain and I lost consciousness.

Kay knew something was wrong when Ember screamed, her eyes wide and unseeing, her face white. He started getting scared when her eyes closed and she sank to the bottom. He picked her up and pushed off from the bottom of the deep pool. When he emerged at the surface, her team ran to take her from him, Riven carrying her over to a stone bench and then they swarmed him. "What the hell did you do to Ember?!" Brandon demanded, blue eyes glittering in fury. "I don't know what happened to her, I swear! I grabbed her ankles; she glared at me, than she freaked out and started screaming! I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" He nearly yelled, starting to panic at the looks on their faces. "Calm down you five, what happened to Ember was not your fault, Kay." Saladin said and used his magic to take a look at Ember. "She is in a deep state of fear and loss. While the water he swallowed is keeping her down, her fear will keep her from improving and winning her battles." He said gravely and walked away. Sky rounded on Kay and Kay shrank back. "You seem to know her pretty well, what is powering her fear and loss?" But any humane feelings Kay had momentarily had toward his ex were quickly disappearing. "Like hell I'm gonna tell you idiots, I couldn't care less if she stays this way forever!" He snapped. Riven had had enough. "You'll tell us or we'll give you another lesson like the one we gave you a few weeks back. Only this one, you won't soon forget." He growled and Kay paled. Sky, Brandon, and Timmy he might stand a chance against but nobody scared him like Riven. "She hates water cuz her mom drowned in it when Ember was really young and she thinks that it's her fault. Today was the day her mom died, 12 years ago. Ember was only 6." Kay said in a rush then ran for it, Ember's teammates glaring at his back. The truth was, they had come to depend on Ember. She was kinda the mother figure of the group. She had a bag that she brought on every mission that held a solution for every problem they had encountered so far, from food to first aid to even extra weapons. Plus, any guy at Red Fountain knew they could come to her for girl advice and she would give good advice. When they didn't view her as the mom of the group, they viewed her as a sister. While Timmy ensured she got the water out of her lungs, Riven, Bandon, and Sky tried to figure out how to help her. She coughed and sat up, opening her eyes and the guys rushed over to her. "Are you OK?" They asked and she shoved her hair back out of her face. "Relax I'm fine. I just have problems with water." She looked at the pool, shivered, and tried to inch away from it.

Sky, Brandon, and Timmy were just drifting off to sleep when someone pounded on their door. Brandon growled and picked up his sword. He hated being woken up in the middle of the night and he would be sure the person on the other side of the door would know it too. "I'm going to kick your butt from here to the next planet!" He snapped, shoving the door open. "Put it away and stop making a fuss, Brandon." Ember said, blocking his swing with her wrist. "Pitiful swing by the way. Not the point though." She said, shaking her head. "I won't be able to be a better specialist until I beat the water challenge. Will you three help me?" He glanced up at the clock. "Now?" he groaned and she raised an eyebrow. "You owe us."

They practiced for nearly a week when they hit a roadblock, so to speak. "When was the last time you visited your mom's grave?" Timmy asked her after she came up coughing, having accidently kicked Riven in the face from holding her legs underwater. "It's been about a year. I was originally planning on visiting on her death day, but dad basically kicked me out of the family." She said, shrugging as if she couldn't care less but they saw a brief flash of pain in her eyes. "Alright, let's go." Riven said, still massaging his jaw. "Where are we going?" Timmy asked. "To visit my mom's grave."

Sneaking into cemeteries is actually pretty hard, I discovered. Of course, dad had to be a jerk and posted guards. I recognized the family crest that he insisted on glorifying. His casting me out might have stung, but I was glad to be rid of the endless etiquette lessons, the engagements, the same mindless chatter, and the same shallowness all around me. I walked the familiar path to mom's grave, the guys trailing behind me. I kneeled in front of her tombstone and put the bouquet of lilies on her grave. "I'm sorry I haven't visited lately, mom. I miss you. I have to do this challenge for school, but it involves being underwater, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do! What would you do if it was you?" I asked, making sure to whisper. I chuckled, "knowing you, you would fight through it and emerge victorious." I stood up, somehow feeling better than I had in days. "So that's what I'll do."

I practiced and trained right up until the water challenge was scheduled again, and this time, I refused to let my fear rule me. When Cortatorta asked for volunteers, again, I stepped up first. I dived into the water, ruling over my fear and keeping it at bay. I felt the hands grab onto my ankles and fought them off. Getting out of the water, I felt a glow of triumph. I had overcomed my fear, and I could overcome anything! I had done just as mom would have done, and it might be crazy, but I felt like she was smiling at me from wherever she was.

 **That was more of a filler chapter but I felt like I had to write at least one chapter centering around Ember and her relationship with the guys. Chapter 4 should be up soon! (Hopefully!) Date With Disaster is up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Turned Specialist**

 **Chapter 4**

 **At first, I thought it was just an ordinary day at Red Fountain. Then I saw Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna talking to Sky. "Hey girls, what's going on?" I asked, walking over, noticing their worried faces. "Stella's missing." Flora said and handed me a note. It was an invitation to The Black Lagoon from Sky to Stella. "She went there last night, she came back this morning acting weird. She wanted something and when I didn't give it to her, she flew out the window and disappeared." Bloom said. I looked at the invitation again. "That's not my handwriting and I was here last night. I worked out until late last night then fell asleep." Brandon said and I nodded. I never even heard of the Black Lagoon until today. "If you need help or get in a fight and need backup, call me." I said, giving them my phone number. Riven walked past us saying something about Sky not being able to write and I glared at him. Jeez, the guy could be such a jerk sometimes! Lady, Sky's dog ran over and jumped on him, ignoring his commands to get down until Brandon ran over and commanded her to get down. It was almost funny how his own dog refused to listen to him and I smiled slightly. Cortatorta yelled at us from the balcony and I sighed. "Let me know if you find her. Good luck." I said as me, Brandon, and Sky ran off.**

" **Missing your fairy friends? Go on and join them. You don't belong her." One of the newbies snapped at me as we practiced with our weapons. I swept his feet out from under him without even losing my rhythm and he started a fuss and Cortatorta walked over to him. "That bitch tripped me!" he whined, pointing at me and I rolled my eyes. "Then fight back, boy." Cortatorta said coldly, grabbed the boy by the color of his uniform and shoved him at me. I was using a staff today and he was using a spear. He charged at me, the spearhead pointed right at me. I resettled my grip on my staff, hooked on end under the middle of his spear, right between his hands, and yanked it out of his hands, sending it flying. A crowd had gathered and they scattered when I threw the spear. "Either run and fetch or get your ass whooped." I said to him and he snarled at me but ran to get his spear. "Halt!" Cortatorta yelled and I looked at him. "You let your opponent retrieve his weapon. Why?" He asked me. "You taught us to be fair in all things, that includes a duel. To strike against a weaponless opponent is cowardly and unjust." I said and he looked at me for a second, then said "very good, Ember." And walked away. I stood there for a second, surprised. Cortatorta rarely praised people and I had thought he hated me. Huh, I guess I was wrong.  
I was putting my weapons away after oiling them and cleaning them when I got a text. "It's Bloom, we found Stella. Can you come over so we can tell you what happened?" I thought for a moment then responded, "I have a few free hours before dinner, I'll be by soon." Grabbing my jacket and my helmet, I left my room. In seconds, I was on my hover glider, zooming at top speeds to Alfea. When I got to the edge of the grounds, I spotted the five girls waving at me. "Hey, I'm glad you're Ok Stella." I said as I walked over to them, Stella looking tired but ok. "You'd better sit down, it's a bit of a long story." Bloom said and we all sat down.  
"Damn." I said after they finished, taking everything in. "How can I help?" I asked, taking them by surprise. "Hang out with us. You are way too serious and your hair and face and clothes need some serious help!" Stella said then winced at the annoyed chorus of "Stella!" Surprised by her audacity and her apparent ability to bounce back, I laughed. "What? What did I say?" She asked, completely oblivious and they sighed in near perfect harmony. "Alright, Miss Wise Fashionista, what so you recommend? Remember I should be back at school in three hours and I have a late-night workout tonight. Also, the boys would like nothing better than to see me looking all makeuped and pretty so they can tease me about it." I rolled my eyes at the antics of the boys. "Why do you go there anyway? Don't you get tired of having to prove yourself to them and them judging you?" Musa asked. "At first I switched from Alfea to Red because I wanted to best someone so badly they would never be able to lift his head from the shame. Now, I want to prove to everyone including myself that a girl can be a Specialist and she can be one of the best. Besides," I said bitterly, looking at my coarse and scarred hands. "People will always judge me. Don't think I don't know what girls said about me after the accident, Stella." She shifted guiltily and the girl's heads turned to look at her. "I never said anything." She said weakly. "You're right, you didn't. We were friends, or at least I thought we were, but you left me to the sharks. A real friend wouldn't do that." She looked down at her hands and Musa glared at me. "Don't talk to Stella like that! You have no right to be so mean to her!" I jumped up, glaring back. "I was burned badly last year. People called me freak, monster, ugly, hideous, demon, sometimes to my face. My friends abandoned me but I begged Stella to stay my friend, to not abandon me." Tears are sliding down my face now, Musa looks absolutely horrified. "You know what she did?" I paused. "She laughed and walked away." Stela jumped up. "I was a different person back then, you know that! After you left, I stopped doing all that stuff, changed my ways, and quit that crowd. I've been wanting to say this for so, so long! I am so sorry!" She yelled and threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I slowly unfroze and hugged her back, finally able to forgive her and let it go. "Honestly, did you cut your hair blindfolded?" She asked, holding up a shaggy lock of hair. "Stella!" I said reproachingly and she laughed and the others smiled, the mood finally relaxing.**

 **I walked back into my room, playing with my now shorter but neater hair. I heard a sound and turned to find Kay closing the door behind him. "What are YOU doing in here? Get out my room!" I snarled, grabbing a knife from the wall. He simply smiled and stalked toward me. "Dear sweet pathetic Ember, did you forget that you belong to me? I will never let you heal." He said, suddenly glaring. His hand whipped out and I felt a slight sting and something trickle down my face. His hand whipped out and I felt the same stinging pain this time on my chest. If I just stood here, he would kill me! I yowled and pounced on him like a wildcat, choosing to use my fists. I kept feeling that same stinging sensation all over my body. "What's going on?" Brandon yelled as he and Sky ran in and pulled me off Kay. I wish they hadn't. "I was just showing her my new toy. Watch, I'll show you." I felt that same pain on my shoulder and looked to see lacerations dripping with blood. "You bastard, you son of a bitch! Brandon, let go dammit, I'll kill him!" I yelled, fighting to break Brandon's hold on me. Why was Sky just standing there on his phone?! "Remember darling, as long as you try to heal, I'll be there to cut you down again." He smiled, blew a kiss at me, and walked out. Sky closed the door and leaned against it. "Go ahead, Brandon." He said and Brandon let me go and I whirled on him then glared at Sky. "Why did you do that?! And you, why the hell were you holding me back?!" I yelled, my lacerations stinging and weeping blood. "I have the guys and Cortatorta on speed dial." I blinked. Ok, so what? "Cortatorta has a phone?" I asked stupidly. Sky nodded and opened the door. The three of us walked down the hall, me brimming with suspicion and anger. In front of me the guys were holding a miserable looking Kay with Cortatorta glowering down at him. "Ah Ember, there you are. Those are some ugly cuts. Where did you get such a dangerous weapon, Kayden? Keep in mind, you attacked a fellow Specialist. By all rights, she has the right to give you laceration for laceration." I looked down at him stonily. "Do what you want with him, I don't care. Revenge is a waste of my time and energy." I said coldly, looking at him with disgust now. "You bitch, stop being a coward and drop the holier than thou act!" He yelled at me and Riven punched him in the stomach. "Sorry, but I've been wanting to that for long time." I nodded and walked away. The l**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Turned Specialist**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Black Mud Swamp**

 **Ember was going to lose her mind if Riven acted like a complete idiot one more time. They had been bringing the troll back to Magix when something had hit their spacecraft and they had crash-landed in Black Mud Swamp. And to make matters worse, the troll had disappeared, leaving his handcuffs behind. Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, and Musa had been the first ones to arrive on the scene and ask if they were ok. Ember had noticed some slight chemistry between Musa and Riven and smiled slightly. Seconds later, Ember was glaring at him though, wondering how he could act like such a jerk! It was infuriating! When Riven said that the girls should leave it to the Specialists and started being rude to Stella and Sky, Ember was very tempted to hit him. The guy just had no respect for other people, it drove her crazy! The guys started to go look for the troll and she waved bye to the girls to help track the troll down before it hurt someone. She made sure to stay away from Amaryl, who had bullied her last year.**

 **Ember wasn't the only one who cursed when they got tied up by plants, Riven could curse almost as foully as she could. "Timmy, please stop yelling. No one can think when you're doing that." She reprimanded him, and he stopped just as the girls came into view, whispering amongst themselves. Riven demanded to know why they were whispering and Musa told him off, and Ember grinned as he shut up. Interesting. Flora freed them from the plants and Ember thanked her, rolling her eyes when Riven was less than thankful. She did however, hit him when he said that he refused to team up with fairies. "Remember that I used to be a fairy, you idiot." She said and glared at him and he rolled his eyes.**

" **Whatever, you quit just because your boyfriend hurt your feelings." He sneered, and the girls gasped, the other guys glaring at him. She couldn't think of anything to say and kept walking, only pausing to take several calming breaths when they couldn't see her. So, he had been listening to the rumors circling. She just had to work harder and do her best to ignore them. She didn't exactly have another choice.**

 **Ember almost screamed in rage when Riven started verbally attacking the other members of the team but was still trying to figure out what to say to him about earlier. The mission was getting more complicated and she hoped the team wouldn't self-destruct. She wondered for the millionth time why he couldn't say thank you after he was saved from getting dragged into the whirlpool.**

 **They had finally found the troll and Ember was helping the girls distract the troll so they boys could capture it again when the handcuffs were accidentally put on Timmy and the troll escaped again. She glared at Amaryl as the unkind fairy laughed in Ember's teammate's faces and the group separated for a little while to think. "Ember, what did Riven mean when he said you quit just because your boyfriend hurt your feelings?" Flora asked, and Ember sighed. She had had a feeling this would come up.**

" **I found my boyfriend cheating on me with another fairy. I let my emotions take over me and my own magic overpowered me and turned on me. I spent months in the hospital wing and even after I came out, I was still injured. A bunch of fairies, including Amaryl, mocked me and bullied me. I couldn't be a fairy with my powers gone so I decided to become a better Specialist than my ex and so far, its been working. You're the first person I've actually told the truth to, other than the teachers at Alfea." Ember finished, feeling uncomfortable and Flora enveloped her in a hug, not saying anything and that was enough.**

 **Ember smiled and felt relieved when Sky and Riven called a truce. It was easy to forget that Riven was an ok guy sometimes but then he would remind her, and she would wonder how she had forgotten.**

" **I can sense the negative energy too, it's recent." Ember said, adding to Bloom and Tecna's observations and the guys stared at her. "What? Just because I don't have magic anymore doesn't mean I can't sense magic anymore." She said defensively and looked at the girls curiously as they found feathers from Icy's duck.**

 **Ember and the guys waved bye to the girls as they left in the fixed aircraft and headed back to Red Fountain, Ember leaning by the door and thinking. When the guys went to give their report, Riven asked her to wait so he could talk to her. She sighed but did as he asked. For once, he didn't look arrogant and that surprised her. "I shouldn't have said those mean things to you back at the swamp. I'm sorry." She blinked in surprise then nodded.**

" **Everything you said was true. Have you ever had a broken heart, Riven? Believe me, it hurts. I'm determined to best him and I will." She said and went to go train, leaving Riven staring after her**

 **Kay glared at Riven as he stared after Ember, who was walking away, oblivious as always. "Stay away from her, you pest. She's mine and not you or anyone else, is going to take her from me."**


End file.
